Trent Maddock
Trent Maddock is the main antagonist of ''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend. ''He first appeared in the twelfth episode of season one ''Josh and I Work on a Case, ''released in 2016. He was portrayed by Paul Welsh. Biography Trent is initially created as a fake boyfriend for Rebecca in an attempt to assure Josh she had no feelings for him (though untrue). Not believing Rebecca has a boyfriend, Valencia, Josh's jealous girlfriend, calls Trent and requests he come to West Covina so she may prove Rebecca is lying. When Trent eventually shows up, he initially covreing up for Rebecca's lie to her delight. Trent reveals to Rebecca that since their Harvard days, he had been infatuated with her despite having never spoken to her. With no place to stay while in West Covina, Trent manipulates Rebecca into letting him stay at hers. Trent displays more of his manipulative skill by blackmailing her into letting him cook for her, massage her and sleep at the foot of her bed. Rebecca recuperates her thoughts and realizes the lunacy of the situation and how uncomfortable she finds Trent and kicks him out. Not willing to let go, Trent vows to win her back despite the fact Rebecca shuts a door on Trent while he reads a love letter. Trent discovers incriminating evidence for Rebecca to use in a case she is working on for Josh and presents it to her in the hopes of winning her back (and sleeping at the foot of her bed again). Rebecca accepts the evidence but declines Trent's offer, and sends him away. In Season Two, following Rebecca's rejection, Trent prepares a multi-step plan on getting Rebecca back in his life. He moves to West Covina (like Rebecca did for Josh), leaving his career and spending thousands of dollars on stereotypical Californian items. He then initiates his plan by attempting to become friends with Josh and his friends. Trent does not succeed in this, however, due to his offputting personality. After Paula is trapped in a bathroom, Trent uses inhumane strength to lift rubble away, freeing Paula. A depressed Rebecca sleeps with Trent, unknowingly taking his virginity, further enhancing his obsession with Rebecca. After time passes, Trent's chivalry begins to fade. Trent discovers Josh and Rebecca are soon to marry and vows to put a stop to this. Trent then hires a US government official to find everything there is on Rebecca in the hopes of finding damaging material, giving it to Josh and putting Josh of Rebecca. Trent discovers Rebecca used to be the mistress of a married Harvard professor who broke things off with Rebecca, resulting in her setting fire to the professor's house. Hoping the file may increase Josh's already present doubts of the wedding, Trent gives the file to Josh, resulting in Josh leaving Rebecca at the altar. In Season Three, it is revealed Trent watched Rebecca's wedding meltdown on a drone. Hoping to find Rebecca at her honeymoon suite, Trent is hit by a bus and severely injured. Immobile and in severe pain, Trent was forced to witness poor comedic material of the doctor, an aspiring comedian. When he gained the strength to do so, Trent escaped from the hospital. Upon finding Rebecca, he successfully blackmails her into being his girlfriend and manages to control everything within the relationship. Rebecca manages to end the relationship successfully following strong beratement. As revenge for breaking his heart, Trent decides to kill Rebecca's ex-boyfriend, Nathaniel at a party he was hosting. Before the murder was committed, Rebecca pushes Trent off the top of a penthouse apartment, hospitalizing him. In Season Four, Trent confesses his intent to kill Nathaniel following threats from Paula, releasing Rebecca from prison. Powers and abilities '''Strength: '''Trent has displayed inhumane strength, managing to triumph the strength of Paula, Valencia, Karen, Rebecca and Heather in an attempt to lift a collapsed ceiling in the bathroom of Rebecca's house. '''Technical knowledge: '''Trent is the owner of a computer technology company, suggesting his strong knowledge of computing. He is also seent to know how to use flying drones with camcorders. '''Intelligence: '''Trent attended Harvard University, a prestigious university renowned for intellectual prowess. '''Stalking: '''Trent has been shown on multiple occasions to successfully track Rebecca down in various locations, a trait Rebecca and Trent share. '''Emotional manipulation: '''Trent manages to present false chivalry and charm to manipulate Rebecca into doing many things. Personality Trent's personality is offputting. He often presents wooden conversation under a guise that appears false or unconvincing. He is intense as well as being shown to have borderline personality disorder traits similar to Rebecca. He is obsessive seen in his undying love for Rebcca, though sometimes does the right thing with questionable motive. Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male